Sin aire
by eclipsedelunas
Summary: Si muriera antes de despertar, que fuera porque me dejaste sin aliento. Perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire. No puedo vivir, ni respirar sin aire Es como me siento cada vez que no estás ahí


Sin Aire

Canción que inspiro la historia: No Air (Sin Aire)

Interprete: Jordin Spark y Chris Brown

Pareja: Edward y Bella

Sumary: Si muriera antes de despertar, que fuera porque me dejaste sin aliento. Perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire. No puedo vivir, ni respirar sin aire Es como me siento cada vez que no estás ahí

* * *

La veo correr por aquel hermoso prado que ocupa gran parte de nuestra residencia. Sus cabellos se balancean con la suave brisa que alborota cada hebra. No hay un sonido tan dulce como su risa, podría jurarlo. Es la melodía más bella que pude oír en mi vida. Ni siquiera llegaría a crear algo parecido.

Mi corazón late en sincronía mientras corro a punto de alcanzarla. No soporto estar alejado de su calor y mis brazos anhelan envolverla con fuerza. Se que no puede esconderse y huir de mi, aunque se lo propusiera con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no lo quiere, pero adora jugar conmigo de esta forma. Disfruta seducirme y llevarme a la locura, mientras la persigo por el jardín.

Su vestido blanco de seda, también se ondula con el viento. Danza al compás de las ramas de los arbustos y las alas de las aves. Por un momento me detengo entre los árboles y me permito admirarla. Es tan bella, tan perfecta. Me quita el aliento el solo contemplarla. La prenda se ajusta a cada curva de su anatomía, hipnotizándome con su andar.

-¿Te rindes?-inquiere mordiéndose el labio, aleteando sus espesas pestañas.

Sacudo mi cabeza y le sonrío. Ella imita mi gesto y hecha a correr entre los arbustos con más prisa. Mi corazón se acelera nuevamente, al momento de retomar la actividad. Se perfectamente que rumbo tomara esta vez, conozco como piensa y siento cuan impaciente esta para que la alcance.

Mis dedos logran rozar sus cabellos cuando intento atraparla. Ella ríe y se burla de mí, en tanto se mezcla entre los rosales. No obstante, su risa se detiene cuando, me pierde de vista.

-¿Edward?-pregunta mirando através de las flores

Estoy escondido e intento controlar mi respiración para no delatarme. Cierro mis ojos y respiro pausadamente.

Jazmín. El aire huele a jazmín. Ese aroma particular que baña su cuerpo y cada centímetro de su ser. Me vuelve loco esa fragancia en su piel.

Una ramita cruje a unos centímetros delatando su posición. Reacciono rápido y aparezco detrás de ella. Mis brazos envuelven su cintura y se aferran con fuerza como dos prensas.

-¡Te atrape!-grito triunfal, mientras ella pelea intentado liberarse.

Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiro su perfume una y otra vez. Reparto miles de besos y saboreo la suave epidermis.

-Eres un tramposo-acusa intentando sonar enojada. Como es habitual, no logra convencerme. Ella esta tan emocionada como yo de estar de esta manera.

Ella gira entre mis brazos y permito aflojar mi agarre solo un poco. Sus brazos se dirigen a mi cuello y adoro la forma en que enreda sus delicados dedos en mi cabello. Juguetea con el, uno momento, llevando miles de sensaciones.

-No es trampa cuando te dejas atrapar-mencionó mirando esas orbes brillantes. Siempre me pierdo en sus ojos del color del chocolate. Juraría que puedo verle el alma através de ellos.

Sonríe al sentirse descubierta, y aprovecho su distracción para tomar sus labios.

Mi estomago, se revoluciona con miles de mariposas, como la primera vez que nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez. Ha pasado tanto tiempo de aquel día, pero es imposible no evocarlo una y otra vez, cuando las sensaciones se repiten de esta forma.

Mi cuerpo se deja caer contra el suyo buscando ese calor que apacigua el vacío en mi corazón. Solo el puede traerme algo de paz. Solo el puede amarme y llenarme de amor.

Pronto sus manos empiezan a trabajar en mí, mientras lucho con su dulce lengua dentro de su boca o dentro de la mía. Siento mi vestido flojo y mis manos con rapidez apartan su camisa de su cuerpo, para luego dirigirse a su pantalón.

Edward es tan bello y perfecto…

-Te amo-gime contra mi cuello

Los músculos de su pecho se ondulan bajo mis dedos, en mi meticulosa inspección. Estoy descalza y ya nada cubre mi piel. Solo quiero sentirme envuelta por su calor corporal.

-No más que yo-respondo dando un saltito para enredar mis piernas en su cintura.

Sus brazos me aferran con precisión. Somos uno solo y sabemos leer cada movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. Nos besamos con pasión, casi al borde de la desesperación y la locura.

-Eres todo para mi Bella, no puedo vivir sin ti-dice apartándose para mirarme con sus ojos verdes.

Veo el dolor en ellos y no lo soporto. No me gusta ver esa expresión tormentosa en el. Es como si miles de puñales se clavaran en mi alma. Mi boca busca su cuello y cierro mis ojos, intentando retener las lagrimas.

-Siempre estaré contigo-susurro contra su piel.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero amor, yo no…

-Shss…te amo, no pienses en ello.

Beso sus labios y acomodo mi cuerpo, invitándolo a que entre en mí. Su punta aterciopelada, presiona mi entrada. Presiono mis piernas y lo deslizo en mi interior completamente para luego iniciar una lenta pero profunda cabalgata.

Edward se aparta de mis labios hinchados y busca mi pecho para perderse un tiempo en el. Mis parpados se cierran, mientras me apoyo contra aquel árbol y me concentro en las miles de terminaciones nerviosas de mi anatomía. Sus caricias, su cuerpo, la manera de amarme y sostenerme.

Placer, amor, dulces sonidos y esa mezcla de aromas, inundan todo mi ser. No importa nada más. Solo quiero estar de esa manera con el hombre que mas amo y amare por toda la eternidad. Mio

No quiero nada más que estos breves momentos a su lado. Quiero hacerlo feliz, muy feliz hasta que el….

Sacudo mi cabeza ante la idea. Aunque no me guste y me retuerza por dentro así debe ser. No puedo ser egoísta, el no se lo merece. La vida sigue y debe comprenderlo tarde o temprano. Ambos tenemos que aceptarlo.

-¿Amor que sucede?

La preocupación en su voz, me saca de esos oscuros pensamientos.

Sonrió e intento mostrarme fuerte.

-Nada, Edward, solo bésame-pido dibujando una sonrisa, seguro nada convincente.

Lo veo dudar, mientras me baja con cuidado y separa nuestros cuerpos.

_Lo he arruinado otra vez._

El se deja caer en el césped suave y me mira ceñudo. Se sostiene sobre sus codos y respira de manera agitada. Me acerco con cautela.

-No pasara-advierte de mala manera

Toma mi mano con rudeza y me jala contra su cuerpo con brusquedad. Esta enfadado, excitado y muy desesperado. Caigo sobre el y el me abraza con fuerza por unos momentos. Toma mi rostro entre sus temblorosas manos.

-Eres todo para mí. Todo-dice con furia tomando mi boca.

Me dejo llevar y afirmo sus palabras devolviendo su beso con la misma fuerza arrolladora. Soy suya y el es mío. No hay nadie para nosotros y así debe ser. Se que debo ser racional y dejar de lado mis sueños, pero no puedo…no puedo convencerme.

-¡Dilo!-exige con rabia mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Sus manos exploran mi cuerpo de manera brusca, aumentando mi excitación. No puedo controlarme y solo quiero que me ame el tiempo, que nos quede juntos.

-Soy tuya-declaro mirándolo a los ojos-Eres mío-afirmo tomando su miembro. Luego de unas caricias, me acomodo a ahorcadas y lo conduzco a donde pertenece. A mi cuerpo. Porque yo soy suya, completamente y el es mío, de la misma forma.

Me afirmo en sus hombros con mis manos y el me toma por mis caderas. Ambos nos amamos con rabia, pasión, anhelo y sobre todo mucho miedo. Miedo que esto se trasforme en una pesadilla. Miedo a no verlo mas, Miedo a que el tiempo se escurra de nuestras manos.

_Aun cuando se que todo puede acabar tarde o temprano, sigo empeorando las cosas, sigo siendo egoísta._

El placer llega de forma arrolladora en miles de descargas. Mi cuerpo se sacude una y otra vez, recibiendo todo su amor y ternura. Edward toma mis labios de manera dulce y perezosa, mientras me acaricia con lentitud.

No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que responder, solo quiero amarlo todas noches hasta que llegue el amanecer.

-Seré tuya hasta que decidas lo contrario-murmuro reteniendo mis lagrimas.

Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y lo escucho gruñir en reprobación. Mis lágrimas silenciosas caen en su pecho e intento olvidar que todo fue mi culpa. No puedo detener los recuerdos, que nos orillaron a esto.

Tal vez, si o hubiera sido tan caprichosa aquella noche. Tal vez, si no hubiéramos discutido aquel día. Todo hubiera sido distinto.

Percibo la humedad en mi pecho y no puedo maravillarme por la realidad y lo verdadero que es todo. La fantasía se mezcla con la realidad y solo deseo estar aquí para siempre.

Aun en sueños, noto su calor, siento un placer real y arrollador cuando hacemos el amor. Todo es como antes y seguirá siendo de esta forma, ya que no puedo vivir sin tenerla a mi lado. No quiero despertar jamás.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor, es como debe ser.

Bella levanta su rostro mojado. Mis dedos apartan sus lágrimas.

-No quiero esta vida para ti Edward. Debes ser feliz, tener una familia, hijos, seguir adelante con otra…

-No quiero otra mujer, no quiero nada si o estas a mi lado.-Aseguro intentando contener mi rabia. Bella es todo lo que necesito.

-Te amo Edward, y me duele ver como te destruyes llorándome cada día.

Aprieto la mandíbula para no decir una grosería. Ella no se lo merece, no después de salvarme cada noche y acudir a mi encuentro. Bella, solo había traído paz a mi vida y seguía trayéndola aun después de…

Beso su nariz y la abrazo una vez más.

-Ya no tendrás que preocuparte mi cielo, estaremos juntos para siempre. No me marchare de tu lado.

-Despertaras…el sueño terminara y volverás a tu vida Edward. Siempre es lo mismo y esto no te ayuda en nada.

-¡No te dejare otra vez, estaremos juntos para siempre!-grito sin poder contenerme.

Las palabras no tardan en tomar significado a su mente. Se aparta de mí, despojándome de su calor. Con un ademán de sus manos, cubre nuestros cuerpos, mientras sacude su cabeza. Lleva una mano a su boca y mira hacia la enorme casa, ubicada a unos 100 metros de donde estamos.

-¿Que hiciste Edward?-hablo con voz temblorosa.

Bella corre hacia nuestra residencia e inmediatamente la sigo a su interior. No quería que esto pasara, no quería verla de esa forma, pero era demasiado egoísta temiendo cada noche que llegue el amanecer. No puede ser de otra forma.

Llegamos casi al mismo tiempo al que solía ser nuestro cuarto. Su grito se oye por toda la residencia, mientras la alcanzo antes que se desmorone junto a la cama. Sostengo su cuerpo tembloroso.

-¿Porqué?... ¿Porque lo hiciste?-pregunto mientras la envolvía en mis brazos.

¿Por qué? Como me preguntaba una cosa así. Era el amor de mi vida, el aire que respiraba cada mañana. No podía continuar viviendo sin ella. No podía conformarme con verla solo en mis sueños. Tenia que estar con ella en todo momento.

-Te amo Bella, no podía seguir viviendo de esa forma.

-¡No!-girto empujando mi pecho- Tenias que seguir adelante sin mí. Me lo prometiste. Dijiste que lo intentarías que saldrías adelante.

-¡Mentí!.-respondo sintiendo mis mejillas mojadas-No puedo amar a otra mujer, no quiero otro amor no quiero otra familia, ni tener hijos…solo te quiero a ti mi amor. ¿No lo entiendes?

Tomo su mano y la llevo a mi corazón. Nosotros éramos reales, en esta otra vida, éramos reales. Esa era mi única lógica.

-Mi corazón esta incompleto sin ti. Como esperas que viva sin ti, si tú eres mi mundo.

La levanto del suelo y nos alejamos de nuestra vieja habitación. En todo momento esconde su rostro para no ver aquel cuerpo inanimado en aquella cama. Mi viejo cuerpo. Un cuerpo, que aunque respiraba, hace meses no tenía vida.

La saco de la casa y la llevo a ese jardín que tanto ama. Nos sentamos cerca de la fuente y la dejo llorar, mientras la arrullo y le prometo que todo estará bien.

-Te Amo Isabella, es lo que importa. Lo único verdadero.

Aparta su rostro de mi pecho para mirarme.

-Te Amo Edward. –acaricia mi mejilla-es mi culpa, que haya sucedido todo esto. No quería que tu murieras...-volvió a llorar

-No estoy muerto Bella, estoy mas vivo que nunca. Tú eres quien me trajo de vuelta y estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad.

-Es un acto egoísta, debí dejarte tranquilo mi amor.

Niego con mi cabeza y beso sus labios.

-Es un acto de amor, cariño. Mori para vivir siempre a tu lado-aclaro para volver a besar su boca una vez más. Entonces, comienzo a tararear su melodía. La canción que cree para ella. Esa que hablaba del gran amor que nos unía.

No me importaba la decisión que había tomado. Solo deseaba estar con ella y tenia toda la eternidad a su lado para hacerle comprender que era lo correcto. Teníamos que amarnos en aquella vieja vida y en esta nueva vida, adonde la había seguido. Ella era mi mundo, el aire que respiraba.

* * *

_Esta pequeña historia fue realizada para el concurso de Lullaby. en su pasado 2do año de su casa Letras de Lullaby._

_Sin Aire, forma parte de una lista de sonfics (historias basadas en una canción), las cuales las invito a disfrutar y luego apoyar la que mas le guste._

_Espero hayan disfrutado de la mini historia, tanto como yo al comentarios, quiero saber que les pareció!_


End file.
